The demand for pure water continues to grow rapidly due to increasing concerns about the quality and safety of tap water, the popularity of water as a beverage (instead of soda and alcohol) and the growing awareness that most people do not drink enough water as prescribed by the medical community.
Water is supplied from municipal water systems (many of which are aging), private water systems and wells in the United States. Frequently, this water has poor taste, particulates, unwanted odors and in many cases contaminants contained in it. Municipal water is commonly treated with chlorine to eliminate bacterial contaminants. Chlorine adds what most people feel is an unpleasant taste and odor. Water conditions vary greatly according to the geographic area and therefore travelers may also experience these problems as they visit hotel and motel rooms around the country. It is desirous to remove bad tastes, odors, sediment and contaminants before ingesting the water or using it for cooking food.
Water treatment devices of many varieties have proven effective in accomplishing water purification. Generally these devices work through chemical and mechanical actions that remove contaminants and impurities from water. These filters have a finite life. Sediment can eventually clog a filter and chemical reactions realized through adsorption (carbon media) and ion exchange (cation resin) have a limited capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,425 to Yonezawa et al. discloses a multi-way valve and water purifier. The multi-way valve is disclosed as a small-sized one which may be used with a small-sized water purifier. The device disclosed in the '425 patent is a faucet mounted filter and it is designed for removing and exchanging valve bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,286 to Heiligman and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35667 to Heiligman disclose a vertical filter enclosed in a housing and the housing is supported by a duct. The vertical filter may be permanently secured to the filter by hot melt adhesive which renders the filter non-removable. Further, the vertical filter may be pre-wrapped with a porous paper pre-filter. The device disclosed in the '286 patent is a faucet mounted filter. If the filter is glued to the filter housing the filter housing must be removed and discarded together with the filter. A new filter housing (and filter) must then be mounted onto the duct of the diverter valve each time the filter housing is replaced. This involves time consuming labor in the case of each embodiment disclosed in the '286 patent. In one embodiment of the '286 patent, the filter housing is secured by a retaining clip. In another embodiment disclosed in the '286 patent, the male duct of the filter housing is press-fit into an opening in the diverter valve. Alternatively, the male duct of the filter housing may be affixed to the diverter valve by a U-clip, cotter pin or the like. The filter housing as disclosed in the '286 patent is disclosed as residing vertically in front of the faucet. In short, it is not a simple matter to change the filter housing of the device disclosed in the '286 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,451 to Hembree et al. discloses a faucet mounted filter utilizing a replacement filter cartridge. The replacement filter cartridge resides within a larger rotatable housing which channels water flow either into the filter or through the diverter valve assembly. Hembree et al. also discloses a very complicated flow totalization mechanism which includes porting water to a turbine driven mechanism prior to filtering thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,960 B2 to Williamson et al. discloses a faucet-mounted water filtration device whose filter housing includes a valve therein and whose filter housing extends longitudinally rearwardly from the point of attachment to the faucet. The filters in Williamson et al. are replaceable filter cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,129 B1 to Giordano et al. discloses a rotating a magnetized impeller actuating a reed switch.
In each of the foregoing disclosures, the devices disclosed therein are designed for disassembly of some sort as a matter of maintenance of the filtration device. This requires labor and attendant time. Complex flow totalization mechanisms such as the one disclosed in Hembree et al. '451 present maintenance problems. The need to change the filter and/or the filter housing and/or the diverter valve all require labor and attendant time.
In each of the foregoing disclosures, the devices disclosed therein are designed for disassembly of some sort as a matter of maintenance of the filtration device. Filtration devices customarily employ replaceable filter cartridges of some type. These arrangements require either a coupling arrangement for attaching and detaching a replacement filter cartridge or a large chamber to entirely enclose the replacement filter cartridge. Both approaches require additional components and materials that add to the manufactured cost and complexity of the device. Furthermore, each of the foregoing disclosures, by requiring the replacement of the filter element, cause great inconvenience to the user by having him search for and procure replacement filter elements at considerable cost. This arrangement, while lucrative for the manufacturer, is a well documented nuisance for the consumer. In addition, most of the devices in the related art, owing to their need for easy access and maintenance are relatively large and obtrusive partially blocking the sink basin. Finally, the devices noted above and most others despite the availability of high capacity filter media are not designed for long life so as to maximize the frequency with which users must purchase replacement filter elements.
It is therefore desirable to have a small faucet-mounted water filtration device which is a single-use, long-life water filtration device which includes an indicator of filter performance. By single use it is meant that it is discarded when its performance indicator reveals that the efficacy of the filter has been diminished. It is also desirable to have the filter housing of the water filtration device mounted behind the connection to the faucet to enable full access to the sink basin beneath the faucet.